Ask The Characters!
by i'madivergentshadowhunter
Summary: Ask any Spirit Animals character Any thing, and they will be forced (By me... MWAHAHAHA!) to answer. Rated T for... Hmm... Tarik! And because I feel like it.
1. Introduction

_**Yes! I'm back! This randomly popped into my mind, and if you keep reading, you will see my genius! **_

_**So, have you ever wanted to ask a Spirit Animals character a question? Any at all? Including ones about their love life? Well guess what? NOW YOU CAN! Here's how this works, you wonderful people will ask any SA character (Yes, any) any question that you may have. Leave a review like this:**_

**To: *Name of Character***

**Question: Yourquestiongoeshere.**

**_And then the characters will answer, and here's the catch... THEY HAVE TO ANSWER! NO MATTER WHAT! I know, I AM a genius!_**

**_To explain/start us off, here's a question my brother had for Finn:_**

Finn, which of the four kids can you most relate to?

Answer: **That's a tough one... Meilin or Rollan, I guess. Yes, I know, They're polar opposites, Fire and Ice, Yin and Yang, but I can relate to Meilin's need for revenge and the pain she felt after her home was destroyed, and Rollan's pain of loosing his mother and never belonging anywhere.**

_**So that's how it works! P.S, Feel free to ask stupid questions too! P.P.S, I'v rad every SA book ever, so I'll try my best to answer accurately as I can from the Character's POV. -IADS**_


	2. Round 1

**_Thanks guys! Remember, the quicker you guys send in the questions, the quicker they get answered. Here ya go!_**

**_Think of it like someone is typing for them, and typing their reactions too._**

From: **SAFan**

To:** Rollan**

Q: **Ever pulled any good pranks on the other summoners?**

A: **Hey! Looks like Meilin lost the bet. She thought I'd be last to get a question, Ha! Thanks for helping me prove her wrong, by the way. Now... Well, Put yourself in my shoes; There are four new people to play pranks on, One of them acts like she's invincible, and the other two trust me more then I would trust myself... Or do you want examples?**

**There was that time in Glengavin that I dumped a bucket of water on Meilin when she was sleepwalking... *Long pause*... Oh! Uh, but that wasn't really planned... Um, that time when I****put sand in****Conor's sleeping bag on Oceanus was a good one, so was the time I put a frog in Abeke's pillow... Did I ever mention that it's REALLY easy to get those two? Especially when they're about to go to sleep. And that time in Arctica when I tripped Meilin... Well... Never mind, forget that one.**

**Anyway, I like your name, but Essix is cawing at me, which means she wants me to tell you that next time, change it to FalconFan.**

From: **albinokittens300**

To: **Meilin**

Q: **Do like Rollan?**

A: **WOAH! Um... NO! *Blushing heavily* I- Ok, Let me get this straight; I DO NOT love Rollan. *Muttering* Well, there was that time in Arctica... *Clears Throat* No. I don't love Rollan. Honestly, just because I held his hand at Dinesh's temple... My Father had just died! I do not love Rollan, Just he was my friend, and I needed his support. That's all. There is nothing between us.**

From: **albinokittens300**

To: **Abeke**

Q: **Do you like Conor?**

A: **Hey! Nice to be asked a question with Rollan and Meilin placing bets on who will get one last and what-not. Oh! I forgot, your question! Yeah. Um, Ok. So, Do I like Conor? Ok, I'm not real sure, I mean, I like him, but not LIKE like him. Like I said, I'm not sure. Anyway, Thanks for writing me! I really like you're name! I love kittens! So cute!**

From: **SpiritOfErdas2013**

To: **Rollan**

Q: **What is the stupidest thing Tarik has ever done?**

A: **Wow! That was fast! Take that Meilin! Two people in one day! The stupidest thing Tarik has EVER done? How about the TWO stupidest things he's ever done? Olvan was blabbering about random things and told Abeke and I, who just happened to be in the armory at that very time, that once when he was little- Wait, scratch that, I don't think Tarik was ever short... Well, when he was eight-ish (His Mom was a Greencloak) He tried to mount a wild Zebra, and it flung him off into a pile of… What was the word Olvan used? Oh, yeah. ****_Fertilizer…_**** uh huh. The next was something I witnessed him do myself. He threw Lumeo at a Conqueror's face, but missed. Lumeo started squeaking rapidly and then hit a bush. I know, the one I witnessed is much lamer then Olvan's. So there you go, most embarrassing moments ever for Tarik I can think of.**

**Essix and I like this name too, by the way, but Essix says it should be SpiritOfErdas4, as in Four Fallen, because 2013 makes no sense.**

**From: ****SpiritOfErdas2013**

**To: ****Abeke**

**Q: ****Have** **you ever had a relationship with Tarik?**

**A: ****Hey! Thanks for another Question! Tarik? Why are you guys so interested in my love life? Anyway, No. I mean, he ****_is_**** handsome, but not really my type. Plus, he's quite a bit older than me, I'm 11, he's 18. I think… I'll have to ask him if he's 18 or 20… Anyway, the answer is no. Now I better go, Uraza's eyeing the Kinkajou on the windowsill like it's on the menu…**

**From: ****CobraDragon1626**

To: **Tarik**

Q: **Tarik, this one isn't really a question, but more an FYI. There's a girl on the SAMBs who is obsessed and in love with you. Yeah. No kidding. Also... Do you love Lishay?**

A: **Hey, CobraDragon. Wait, back up… What?! There are people…. Ninani, that's just creepy… Rollan is laughing his head of behind me and says that he's always wanted his own stalker. He's joking though, so don't get any ideas… And I see your question… Oh! Um, Lishay? I, Um, No, Uh, I don't love Lishay. *Scratching the back of his neck* I, uh, No. No, I don't love Lishay.**

From: **MoonWolves7**

To: **Rollan**

Q**: Do you like Meilin? If so, how much?  
**  
A: **Hey, (I think Briggan says he likes your name by the way) **

**Interesting question… Uh, I… No. No. I do not love Meilin *Blushing*. There you go, question answered. Anything else? No? Goodbye.**

From:** MoonWolves7**

To: **Shane**

Q: **Why do you have to be in the conquerors side!? Why!?**

A:** Hi. Hmm, Why do I have to be on the Conquerors side? Well, let's see… The Greencloaks kind of abandoned my people, if that qualifies as a reason. And I swear, we're doing more good then you think. So, yeah. That's why I'm a Conqueror. Thanks for the question.**

From:** Briggan Is cool**

To: **Conor**

Q: **Do you actually like Abeke or is that just "fan talk"?**

A: **Um, Hi Briggan Is cool, Briggan thinks your name is cool, and is circling his tail, which I think might mean he is blushing... Kind of… I mean, wolves don't blush…**

**Anyway, your question… Do I like Abeke?! *Blushing* I- She's nice, and I like her, she's my friend, but nothing else… And there are people talking about us… Could you please tell them to stop? I- I don't love Abeke.**

**_So there it is! I am still accepting requests for SA fics, and Definitely still accepting questions on this. Thanks to albinokittens300 for putting a link to this on DeviantArt, because I think that's where a lot of you guys have come from._**

**_Like I said, the more questions you guys send in, the quicker I can update. No more chapters until I get at least 5 questions, so send 'em in! -IADS_**


	3. Round 2

_**Hey! Sorry it took so long! Integration is complete :)! **_

_**NOTE! IN THIS CHAPTER THE MAIN FOUR ARE 15! (Rollan would be 16, I guess)**_

_**Also, So so so so so sorry for how long it's been! I got caught up in other things and then I would go to see how many more there were, so I kept telling myself that I would finish those before I updated. So anyway, sorry! Here it is!**_

From: **Abekegreen (Ivy)**

To: **Conor**

Q: **What are your two brother's names, what are they like and are they as freaking adorable as you? P.S. Sorry for my creepiness and tell Abeke that she's awesome. And Conor, hurry up and kiss her!**

A:**Um, hi… My brothers' names are Wallace and Garrin, both of which are older than me. Wallace likes to tease, but not nearly as much as Rollan does, and Garrin is honest and nice but he doesn't… er, I guess the best way to put it would be 'read' people very well. They're very similar but not really… sorry, that sounds confusing.**

**Adorable? Um, Thanks? If you mean do they look like me, then not really. They both take after my father, while I take after my mother. Wallace has blonde hair like me, while Garrin has red hair and blue eyes like Wallace, while I have green. And Wallace is really tall. He's six feet tall. Garrin is shorter like me. They both have kind of hooked noses, too. Ok, I'll tell Abeke you think she's awesome, I'll be right back. Ok, She says she thinks you're awesome too. Hurry up and **_**kiss her**_**?! *Blushes* I- er, No!**

From: **DivaAngel176**

To: **Conor**

Q: **Do you hate Shane? And why?**

A: **Do I hate **_**Shane**_**? Yes. And why? He's a very hateable person. Rollan and Meilin also hate him, and Abeke hates him too now. Another reason would be that he kidnapped Abeke and Meilin and he's the Devourer. But before we knew that, it was because he tried to kidnap and kill us often. So yes. I hate Shane.**

From: **DivaAngel176**

To: **Shane**

Q: **Do you hate Conor? If so, why and if not why?**

A: **Hey, thanks for the question. Conor? Well, I guess not, just the thing that ticks me off if the fact that he's always standing over the others like an overprotective psychopathic guard dog. So no, I don't **_**hate**_ **Conor, I just don't particularly **_**like **_**him either. He gets on my nerves.**

From: **SomeRandomPerson**

To: **Meilin, Rollan, Conor, and Abeke**

Q: **When the war is over, what do you plan to do?**

A: **Hi! This is Conor. Hmm, after the war? If we win, I guess I'll go to Trunswick to see my family, then I'd probably go to Greenhaven or some Euran Greencloak outpost close to Trunswick, but not too close. And then I'd go visit the others.**

**Hi, It's Abeke! Good question… I guess I would go back to Okaihee and either live there or an outpost near Okaihee. I'd like to become my village's Greencloak to along side Irkite. I would also go visit the others.**

**Hello, it's Meilin. If we win, If we don't die, and at least a million other "if"s, then I suppose I would go to Zhong and help with or start a reconstruction effort and once that's done I think I would either stay in Zhong or move to Amaya. I don't know what it is, but it feels like there is something in Amaya that I need to find. Jhi has been showing me dreams of Amaya, so I know it's important.**

**Yeesh, Meilin. That's a lot of 'if's! **

**Hey, I think you can guess who I am, but if not, I'm Rollan, Summoner of Essix, Person/former orphan of Amaya and- Nevermind, Meilin is telling me to stop blabbering. Ok, what will I** **do after the war? Well, if we lose I'll either be a slave or I'll be staring at a whole bunch of dirt- Wait, scratch that. I'd rather be burned when I'm dead instead of being pickled and put in a hole for my bones to rot. That would be weird, and coming from me that's saying a lot considering I have become an expert on weird. So your question...Let's see...I guess I would visit the others, then go live somewhere in Amaya and then I'll kind of make it up as I go I guess. Dang, I need to work on my list.**

From: **SomeRandomPerson**

To: **Rollan**

Q: **Will you ever join the Greencloaks? If so, when?**

A: **Yes. Infact, I already did! **

From: **Briggan Is cool**

To: **Abeke**

Q: **What is the silliest thing Uraza has done?**

A: **Hi! The silliest thing **_**Uraza **_**done? Ninani, she's done a lot of crazy things! I guess that time she attacked a nutshell Rollan threw in front of her nose while she was sleeping would count as the silliest thing she's done yet. It was so funny! And then when she realized she'd been trying to kill a nutshell… She looked so embarrassed! (She was awake when she attacked the nutshell)**

From: **albinokittens300**

To: **Abeke and Meilin**

Q: **Do you guys consider each other friends? If so, close ones?**

A: **Thanks for the question! (Meilin's writing will look like ****this, ****by the way)**

**I think we are friends, especially after what we've been through together.****And as to your second part of the question, I think the answer is yes, close friends.**

From: **Guest**

To: **Meilin **

Q: **Do you have a crush on Rollan?**

A:**Do I have a crush on **_**Rollan**_**? *Blushing* No! I do not! Why would I- **_**No!**_ **Sure we held hands a few times, but that doesn't mean anything!**

From: **Guest**

To: **Rollan**

Q: **Do you have a crush on Meilin?**

A: **Meilin? I- Not- Why do you all keep asking me that? No! Same answer as before, N. O! No!**

From: **albinokittens300**

To: **Drina**

Q: **Do you like Dawson? Have you met him? If you haven't I think you'd like him.**

A:**Dawson? You mean that Trunswick brat's younger brother? Oh, we've met. He's not so bad, I guess, but he NEVER STOPS TALKING!**

From: **Guest**

To: **Shane**

Q: **Do you have a crush on Abeke?**

A: **Hello. Um, No! Not at all! Why would you think that? *Blushing a little* Fine. I might have before, but I doubt I would have any chance with her now, and anyways, I am well past that.**

From: **Guest**

To: **Abeke**

Q: **Do you have a crush on Shane?**

A: **Well… I'll admit I did before I knew… You know, that he is the Devourer. But no, not anymore.**

From: **Ciara1214**

To: **Arax**

Q: **What do you think about Abeke? I mean, she took your talisman...**

A: **If you must know, I think she is a selfish twerp! That brat stole my talisman!**

From: **Ciara1214**

To: **Olvan**

Q: **What is your spirit animal's name and did you think you'd call a spirit animal when you were younger?**

A: **Hello! My spirit animal is a moose named Ferro, after his iron-colored fur. I was thinking of naming him Gladice before I knew his gender. No, I definitely did not see it coming when I summoned Ferro!**

From: **Ciara1214**

To: **Lenori**

Q: **Do you have a favorite Great Beast?**

A: **A favorite? No, I don't think I do. They all have different strengths and weaknesses. But if I had to choose I think I would choose Mulop. He was gracious to us and allowed Conor safe passage back to the ship when the island was attacked.**

From: **Wise Girl**

To: **Shane**

Q: **I have a message for Shane… EVERYONE WHO HAS FINISHED RISE AND FALL HATES YOU, YOU *******!**

**On a weaker note… Why? (In extremely pitiful tone)**

A: **I am quite aware of this. I don't see why, though. We fight for freedom against the Greencloaks! That is why.**

**What do you mean "Who has finished Rise and Fall"? What is Rise and Fall?**

From: **OracleofTweeter**

To: **Uraza**

Q: **Have you ever wished to have kits of your own?**

A: **Kits? As in smaller mes? No, not really. Infact, I don't know if Great Beasts are able to have kits… I **_**guess**_ **I might like kits… I have never met any.**

From: **moonbreeze3**

To: **Abeke**

Q: **Do you like Shane?**

A: **No, not anymore. I used to, but he is responsible for hundreds of deaths.**

From: **B.E.J.U**

To: **Conor**

Q: **Are you envious of Shane and Abeke?**

A: ***Laughes* I was a little, I guess, but now there is nothing to be jealous **_**of**_**.**

From: **B.E.J.U**

To: **Conor**

Q: **I would like to ask Conor who his favorite Great Beast is besides Briggan. ****P.s. B.E.J.U stands for Briggan Essix Jhi Uraza.**

A: **Um… Not Cabaro? I guess it would have to be Mulop, considering he never tried to eat or kill us. If you're wondering why it isn't one of the Four Fallen, Uraza doesn't pay attention to me, Essix squawks at me if I talk to Rollan for too long, and Jhi is very passive.**

**Nice name!**

From: **Silentmagician1**

To: **Abeke, Meilin, and Rollan**

Q: **Um...looking back to the past, what would be Conor's best moment?**

A: **Hi, this is Meilin writing, and Abeke and Rollan are listening. Rollan says when he stood up to Pojalo or the time he thought Mulop was trying to eat him, but the second one is a joke. Abeke thinks that when she and Conor went off to get Banana Gourd seeds in Zhong. Incidentally, I was not there for any of those, but for me it would be when he fought Shane on the docks in Eura.**

From: **HeirofPhysis**

To: **Uraza**

Q: **When you were a Great Beast, didn't you ever get lonely, hunting all on your own?**

**Did you sometimes envy Cabaro his pride, or Briggan his pack?**

A: **No, I did not. I never sought companionship, infact, I hunt better alone.**

From: **HeirofPhysis**

To: **Tellun**

Q: **How were Great Beasts created and what was there before you guys?**

A: **We were created to protect Erdas by the Evertree, but we do not know what came before us, and perhaps never will.**

From: **greenhawk226**

To: **Tarik**

Q: **Ok I have to say you are my favorite character. Ok, first question is what was your reaction when you first summoned Lumeo? Second is did you know that no one has ever seen what you look like? They only give a description of you in the first book and not a very good one. Me and others are waiting for someone to give you a picture already. P.S: I'm not one of those weird creepy fan girls like the one on SAMBs that MoonWolves7 mentioned, which to say she officially married you. But I will admit that even without the picture I have a crush on you. (Blushes and rubs back of head.) Sorry if it creeps you out.**

A: **My reaction was first surprise, and I am told I was hyper in the months that followed my summoning Lumeo. I guess I could describe myself as tall and I have dark hair and light-brown eyes (Meilin says I just described Rollan** **).**

**That's fine. No, I have never married anyone and there is only one person I would ever marry, but I might never see her again. I will take that as a compliment on my personality.**

From: **dragonfighting1293**

To: **Lishay**

Q: **Do you like Tarik?**

A: **Yes, I think I did love him. He was my friend since I was 12. *Tears in her eyes* I will miss him…**

From: **Guest**

To: **Rollan, Meilin, Abeke, and Conor**

Q: **(Besides combat) Do you guys have any special talent like singing or dancing or something else?**

A: **Conor here. Umm… Herding sheep? Training dogs is something I've always had a knack for, as well as swimming.**

**Hi, it's Abeke! I've always been good at puzzles and riddles. In fact, here's a riddle to solve:**

_**If you look, you cannot see me. And if you see me you cannot see anything else. I can make anything happen, but later, everything turns back to normal. What am I?**_

**Here is the only remaining female left to answer. I am good at Zhí tiěbǐng, which is a Zhongese name for the Euran sport "Discus throw". I also enjoy climbing. And Abeke, is it Nothing? I can think of several of Rollan's "Special Talents", including being a smart-mouth, complaining, and being annoying**

**Hi! It's me. Meilin, you forgot some of my best talents, like snooping and accidentally insulting certain females (Birds or people) in my life! Abeke, I'm not answering that! I correctly answered a riddle last week.**

**Meilin: What riddles have you ever solved?**

**Rollan: She asked me "What's up" and I said "The sky".**

**Meilin: That is not a riddle! That is you being a delusional smart $$!**

**Conor: I'm going to add Bickering and Arguing to both of yours lists of talents, if you don't mind.**

**Rollan: Yeah, yeah; all fear the mighty King Sheepy and his faithful companion, the lap dog of doom!**

From: **BrigganBest**

To: **Conor, Shane, and Devin**

Q: **I have like 5 but here's 2, one is an FYI, somebody on the wiki thinks you're cute... That goes for all of you. On a scale of 1-10 how much do you hate each other?** **I am guessing Conor will answer 10 for Shane and Devin.**

**That's it. Thanks! Briggan is still my favorite**

A: **Shane here. Why did you call me in to sit with these two lunatics who are trying to kill me and/or each other? For Conor, my answer is 8 and for Devin, it is definitely a 9. It's pretty bad when you hate the people on your side more than the other guys.**

**Hello, this is Devin. I certainly say 10 for Conor, and 7 for Shane. AHH! *Punched by Conor***

**Um, Hi. You guessed right. 10 and 10.**

From: **Briggan is the best**

To: **Conor**

Q: **What is the evilest thing Briggan has done?!**

A: **Hi. The evilest thing he has done? Um… I'm not sure. He hasn't done much in the way of evil things. Er, I guess it would be how he steals the blanket off of my bed every night and sheds all over it.**

From: **PinkWolf**

To: **Conor:**

Q: **How is it having a wolf for a spirit animal when you were a shepherd?**

A: **Um… Good question. I guess it is kind of strange, but I think that if I asked Briggan **_**not**_ **to eat the sheep, he would listen.**

From: **EssixJhi12**

To: **Meilin**

Q: **Meilin, are you **_**sure**_ **you don't like Rollan?**

A: **Well, I used to despise him, but over out past few missions we have come to an… alliance. He is now my idiot friend- Wait, you mean like **_**that? **_**Yes! I am PERFECTLY SURE! *Death glare***

From: **Falcon Girl 4**

To: **Rollan**

Q: **Hi. Uh… Rollan, what did you feel when your mother tried to kill you?**

A: **Hey. Oh. *Face darkens, but quickly replaces it with a smirk/smile* Well, I can't say it was boring. It only really felt like a second betrayal, I guess. I don't know if I can forgive her completely, but everyone has their problems… Even if for some people their problem is a giant killer snake hijacking their body.**

From: **Essix rocks**

To: **Abeke**

Q: **Do you like Shane? **

**P.S. He's the Devourer.**

**FYI for Tarik. I think a lot of people have a crush on you.**

A: **Hi! Shane? Um, no. Not really. I used to, but… I think I'm over him. I've moved on.**

**Tarik says to tell you that he has been made aware of that, and to tell them he hold his heart for someone else. (Don't ask me who, he never said anything to me about it until now)**

From: **cliffhanger2**

To: **Abeke**

Q: **If you had to chose between Conor or Shane, which one would you go out with? (I know, weird, but I am curious!)**

A: **Oh! Um, Conor or Shane? The one who **_**wouldn't **_**kill, kidnap, or hold me hostage and isn't the Devourer. Conor.**

From: **mistystar123**

To: **Abeke, Conor, Meilin, Rollan, and Tarik**

Q: **Who is the most tolerable member on the team?  
**  
A:

Abeke: **The most tolerable? I guess Tarik. Conor is always apologising for everything, Meilin is kind of violent, and Rollan is fine, just incredibly sarcastic.**

Conor: **Uh, I- Abeke or Tarik, maybe. Meilin and Rollan are great, don't get me wrong, it's just when you put the two of them together… I mean, they could fight about who gets to breath what air.**

Meilin: **I think Tarik would be my answer. Abeke is too agreeable, Conor is too apologetic, and Rollan is just absolutely ridiculous!**

Rollan: **Lumeo. That otter is the most tolerable rodent I have ever- *Essix bites his ear* Ow! Fine, I'll stop goofing off. Tarik is always telling me to join the Greencloaks, Conor is apologetic, Abeke is too quiet, so I guess that leaves Meilin. She also happens to be the least tolerable person on the team, I think, so she tops both lists. *Essix bites his ear again* And not Essix, because she keeps trying to give me a piercing.**

Tarik: **Hey, this is Rollan. On our mission to find the Golden Lion, we were cornered and attacked by Conquerors. They also had Gerathon with them, and she bit Tarik. He fought General Gar, allowing me to escape. He was killed by Gerathon and Gar. Lumeo killed Gar and his true Spirit Animal, Renneg.**

From: **mistystar123**

To: **Tarik**

Q: **Are you aware you die in the newest book?**

A: **Well isn't this odd. I was actually unaware that I would die until I was bitten. What do you mean 'in the newest book'?**

From: **mistystar123**

To: **Everyone**

Q: **What is the weirdest thing Abeke has ever done?**

A:

Rollan: **Ha! Good one! I think that I would say shoot an apple off of a wall- She was going to shoot it of my head, but that was sort of terrifying. Be it my luck that the one time she misses she hits me.- And then she fed it to a kinkajou on the top of her head.**

Meilin: **I would have to agree, that was awfully strange.**

Conor: **Aye, that's the only one I can think of.**

From: **mistystar123**

To: **Conor and Rollan**

Q: **If you had to choose between the girls, who would you choose?**

A:

Conor: **Um, I don't… I guess I would choose Abeke? *Blushing***

Rollan: **Wow, I can't believe you actually admitted to that. I choose Essix, since I'm kind of stuck with her. (Essix shrieks) Essix, if you keep doing that I'g going to be deaf by next month.**

**I am totally independent. I am not in love with anyone, at all.**

Conor: **Oh yes, that's exactly why you kissed Meilin-**

Rollan: **No more questions? Ok, bye!**

From: **sef12345**

To: **Shane**

Q: **I know you said before the reason why you joined the Conquerors, but what if the Conquerors were the ones to abandon your homeland? Would you still join them?**

A: **I suppose not, but in an alternate reality like that, the Conquerors would be the Greencloaks, and vica versa. So technically I would be a Greencloak, but we would still be what we are now. Does that make sense?**

From: **sef12345**

To: **Finn**

Q: **First off, you're like my favorite character from hunted. Anyway, what was it like to "lose" your Spirit Animal and what was it like to get him back?**

A: **Thank you. It was… I guess I could say 'like my soul was ripped apart' is an understatement. I always felt his pain and fear, but there was nothing I could do to help him. I was so relieved to get him back. It seemed so unreal I almost thought I was dreaming. It was like I had been weighed down so much, for so long, that I didn't even realize how much I was until all of the sudden it was gone. It felt like I had been locked in a cage for years and hadn't even known, but suddenly I was free.**

From: **sef12345**

To: **Tarik**

Q: **Do you like Lishay?**

A: **I… Yes, I love Lishay.**

From: **Dizzy**

To: **Tellun**

Q: **Do you know how all 15 Great beasts came to be? Were you just born powerful? Did you come as Spirit Animals?**

A: **We were created by the Evertree, the base for all life, to be guardians of Erdas. We were powerful from the start. Only the Four Fallen have been Spirit Animals.**

From: **Dizzy**

To: **Cabaro**

Q: **Why ya gotta be so ruuude?**

A: **You humans are ridiculous. How dare you mock me! I protect creatures who deserve it, not you imps.**

From: **Dizzy**

To: **Tellun**

Q: **How long do you think it will take the Four Fallen to grow back to their "normal" size?**

A: **Though they may never fully return to their former size, I have reason to believe that they will grow until their human companions stop growing.**

From: **Dizzy**

To: **Meilin**

Q: **Do you feel like punching and kissing Rollan at the same time?**

A: **I am not quite sure how one would punch and kiss another person simultaneously, but I can assure you that I only ever feel the urge to punch him.**

From: **Dizzy**

To: **Rollan**

Q: **Rollan, do you think that you and Meilin will ever be a couple?**

A: **Uh, I… uh… *Blushing* no...?**

From: **Dawnfire05**

To: **Rollan**

Q: ***Whispers* How much do you love Conor?  
**  
A: **Um, sorry to burst your bubble, but it's brotherly love. He's like my friend-brother-something. I don't love him romantically at all.**

From: **Random fan**

To: **Rollan**

Q: **Hey Rollan, (tell Essix I said hi if possible) I wanted to know more about the adventures you guys had as a group and while not fighting Conquerors and getting talismans and stuff. Like what did you guys do in Arctica after battles and stuff? And what was the first thing that crossed your mind when Meilin was taken over by Gerathon?**

A: **Essix says hi too. Um, well… I guess that in the rare occurrence we** _**do**_ **have spare time, we kind of just do whatever spontaneous idea crosses one of our minds first. Once I dared Meilin to jump off of this cliff we found into the ocean. It kind of backfired, seeing as she pulled me down with her. The answer to your next question is 'Tried to keep from freezing to death'. **

**When Meilin was taken over by Gerathon… It- I don't exactly know how I could explain it… It was horrible, and even though Gerathon was in control of her, I could tell that Meilin was suffering. [**He is no longer smiling**]**

From: **thefourfallen**

To: **Rollan**

Q: **Rollan: Even though this is not a truth or dare show, I dare you to kiss Meilin.**

A: **I- what? *Blushing* Seeing as I hold some value to my life, I deny that dare.**

From: **Guest**

To: **Abeke**

Q: **Abeke: Why do you not realize that Conor likes you?**

A: **Um, hi. What? You think Conor likes me? I- I… Huh. Thank you.**


End file.
